1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a recessed luminaire fixture. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a junction box for a use with a recessed luminaire fixture frame wherein the junction box may be accessed from two opposed sides eliminating the need to move the fixture to access and inspect a junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed downlights have become increasingly popular in both commercial and residential construction due to their ability to meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements, as well as the aesthetically pleasing nature of the fixtures themselves. Typically, ceiling mounted recessed light fixtures comprise a frame or frame-in kit with hanger bars which extend between structural supports of the ceiling. For example, structural supports may be ceiling joists or suspended ceiling grid members. The fixture frame retains the fixture, reflector, reflector trim, lamp, ballast, junction box and other components in position above the ceiling and between the ceiling structural supports. Once installed between ceiling structural supports, ceiling material, such as dry wall or plaster board for example, is positioned over the fixture. A hole is cut in the ceiling material so that light output is available from above the ceiling level, hence the name recessed downlight.
Ceiling structural supports are spaced apart which allows positioning of the light fixtures there between. The fixture or frame-in kit may also have a junction box or housing disposed at one end. The recessed luminaire fixtures including the junction box generally define some shape or footprint. During installation of multiple fixtures, the light output apertures of these fixtures are aligned. However, during alignment of the output apertures, the junction box or housing is positioned on the frame so that the junction box may interfere with the ceiling structural supports of a certain center-to-center spacing dimension. This is undesirable and may even inhibit the frame-in kit from being positioned between the ceiling structural supports and/or being aligned with other recessed fixtures.
Additionally, with junction boxes positioned on an outside of the housing, the box may be positioned against various structures within the ceiling. For example, in commercial building and some residential structures, the space above the ceiling may comprise heating ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) equipment. Additionally, the ceiling space may comprise electrical tray for runs of wire, or alternatively may comprise wiring conduit. Further, the ceiling space may comprise plumbing equipment as well as insulation. Thus, a junction box may abut or interfere with any of these in-ceiling structures.
When buildings are inspected by electrical inspectors, the inspections typically require access to the recessed fixture frame junction boxes. During installation of the recessed luminaires, the fixtures are typically positioned according to a specific lay-out which provides desirable lighting characteristics. In many installations however, the junction box is positioned closely to ceiling support structures. Typically the junction boxes are positioned in a substantially vertical orientation, meaning the doors are positioned in a substantially vertical plane in the closed position. When the vertically oriented junction box is positioned closely to the ceiling supports or other in-ceiling structure, the ceiling supports or other in-ceiling structure may interfere with opening of the junction box after wiring connections are made. Consequently, when an inspector requires inspection of a junction box which is positioned closely to a ceiling support structure, prior art fixtures and junction box housing must be moved from the preselected position proper for the desirable for spacing, presentation, and lighting characteristic. Similarly, above ceiling level and adjacent to the recessed fixture, HVAC and/or plumbing components also hinder opening of prior art junction boxes.
Additionally, at the time of many of these inspections, typically the insulation surrounding the fixture is already installed. With prior art recessed fixtures, insulation in the area of at least the junction box must be removed in order to access the junction box doors and inspect wiring connections. Removal of insulation is undesirable as it requires duplicative work by contractors. Similarly, the movement of the fixture from a selected location to access the junction box is also undesirable because not only is it duplicative, but the lights are precisely positioned for a preselected spacing and pattern. Movement from this position affects the lighting pattern as a whole.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it should be appreciated that a recessed lighting fixture is needed which allows visible access to the junction box in tight quarters without requiring movement of the light fixture.